


Venus works harder

by hirondelle



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: (If you ask me), (there might be a little bit of sexual tension), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Mizukamiya, Flirting, Flirting Through Latte Art, Horoscopes, M/M, Supplier!Haizaki, coffee readings, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Mizukamiya has his own coffee shop and Haizaki is his regular supplier who comes every week to take orders and make sure he has everything.Everything he wants :DSuch a loving friend.
Relationships: Haizaki Ryouhei/Mizukamiya Seiryuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Venus works harder

“Are you sure you don’t need more sugar?” Haizaki asked for the second time, munching the pen nervously. “I swear, if you’ll find yourself without sugar by Sunday again I’ll-“

Mizukamiya smiled at him, serving another macchiato. “That’s not gonna happen, don’t worry!” he assured him. “Besides, it’s great having you at Sundays as well”.

“It’s my only day off,” Haizaki grumbled, “I don’t want to spend it at your mercy. You are always full of work and you suck me in like I’m your houseboy. And you don’t even pay me!”

“Alright, alright,” Mizukamiya sighed, not wanting to be remembered about his greed in such a way. Sure, Haizaki and him were friends already, but he knew perfectly well that he shouldn’t have taken advantage of him that often… he was his supplier only.

For now.

“Well then, what can you say about this promotion, then?” Haizaki went on monotonously, tapping the pen on the brochure displayed in front of him, “You should buy some new cups, be honest with yourself”.

Mizukamiya would have felt more offended if he wasn’t serving all those clients, and he knew that the first secret to a successful café was being smiley and gracious as only him could be. Besides Haizaki being there at least once a week, poking him from the other side of the counter. “My cups are just fine,” he protested, “That sale is not going to convince me otherwise”.

“Fine, then,” Haizaki said, crossing it off from the list. He wasn’t a good salesman, truth to be told, too lazy to really push any client to buy anything. Or maybe, he got tired of Mizukamiya’s stubbornness after coming at his café for months and he knew him well enough to know that he didn’t care.

Mizukamiya waited for the last clients to leave the coffee shop and went after them, he took the plate “back soon” and hung it on the door before closing it and returning to the counter. Haizaki had kept his eyes on the brochure as if he hadn’t noticed a single thing. Mizukamiya smiled to himself: he really was his type. Clueless, a bit rude, generally oblivious, _and a Gemini above all_. A cute man no less, with his long hair tied in that messy bun like if he had just woken up, some strands of hair all over his face. It really was an awful bun, but maybe he just didn’t know how to do it properly, and the thought made him chuckle. He hummed at the coffee machine, waiting for the large cup to be filled.

“You said you are out of Liberica’s beans, and you are currently using Arabica’s,” Haizaki asked, too concentrated on his task to mind him. “But is there really a difference?”

Mizukamiya shrugged. “Liberica is just stronger, and I think people noticed”.

“No way,” Haizaki scoffed, “People are too stupid to figure out something like that,”

The barista rolled his eyes, taking the fresh milk he had put aside. “Please, order me a bag of Liberica’s, thanks”.

“Aaaalright,” the supplier responded, writing it down. “Damn, it sure is expensive”.

“It’s worth it,” Mizukamiya murmured, his eyes narrowed on the fluffy hill of foam he had put on top of Haizaki’s cappuccino. He started modeling it in a little cat as Haizaki was busy filling out the order. “Oh, don’t forget the toffee flavored one”.

“Yeah, yeah,” the man said, nodding absently. It probably was on the list already, Mizukamiya loved that coffee and Haizaki knew it well.

As the barista was satisfied with the result, he applied one or two details with the cocoa and then placed the cappuccino on a little plate next to a coffee spoon. He didn’t add sugar because he knew Haizaki liked it like that: at least he was one of those people who were ok with pouring milk.

“I think that’s all,” Haizaki concluded, finally raising his eyes when he felt that Mizukamiya was approaching with his cappuccino. As he saw the tiny little cat of foam on the top, he frowned and blushed a little, clearly not expecting any of this. “What’s that?”

“I’m getting better at Latte Art, just for you to know,” Mizukamiya smiled proudly. “So I made you a tiny little kitten”.

Haizaki took the cappuccino right from his hands and looked at it, squirming a little on his stool. Mizukamiya enjoyed his expressions until he could. “Thanks,” the guy said, “It’s… very pretty,”

“I’m glad you like it,” the barista said, sitting beside him and placing his elbow on the clean counter. He graciously hosted his chin on the palm of his hand and looked at Haizaki fondly, as he started to eat the milk foam with the spoon. God, he was so cute. Mizukamiya thought he wanted to _devour_ him.

“Before I go,” Haizaki blabbed between a sip and another, “make sure this order has everything”.

The barista nodded absently, waiting patiently for him to finish his cappuccino. He knew he was staring but Haizaki was probably used to it at this point, because he clearly was a _person of stares_ in general. He couldn’t help but notice his blush, that veil of embarrassment and awe so strange to see on a guy like him, but it all felt just right. After Haizaki had taken his last sip, Mizukamiya promptly took the cup from his hands and checked at it for a while.

Haizaki yelped, just a little. “Are you going to read the coffee grounds, seriously?”

“Shhhh”, Mizukamiya did a wide gesture with his free hand, like if he was seeing something for real.

And for a moment Haizaki might had believed that, and he had also asked him: “… What does it say then?”

“It says,” The barista made a dramatic pause as he raised his blue eyes from the bottom of the cup. “It says… I’m also out of _you_. I want a special refill. Tell Kidou-san”. Then he winked, and Haizaki gave him a ferocious glare, probably upset by the fact he had been fooled so easily. Mizukamiya gave him one of his smug grins, knowing that he wouldn’t have hold that grudge for so long. He looked at him flying out of the coffee shop, then he saw him coming back soon after, and he chuckled. He was all red in the face and he was cursing between his teeth like he had burned his mouth.

“You… you damn Baby Face!” he muttered then, sitting on the stool once again, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Mizukamiya asked, still hadn’t stopped laughing.

Haizaki was blushing hard, but still gave him an intense look. “Kidou-san doesn’t have to know. Let’s exchange numbers. Quick”.

The barista gasped and looked at him with smirking eyes, not quite expecting it, but absolutely delighted by the results of his testing on the daily horoscope. What they said was probably true.

_Geminis may work hard. But Venus works harder._


End file.
